Inflatables, such as inflatable slides, are air-inflated devices that are typically includes used for children's amusement. Inflatables have been designed to resemble real-life objects, such as ships, fire trucks, and animals. An inflatable slide typically includes a stairway, a slide portion, and side walls. The entire structure being air-inflated. Air constantly leaks from such an inflatable so a continually running blower is used to keep the inflatable pressurized and supported. If the blower is stopped or the airflow reduced, the entire structure can rapidly depressurize and deflate. What is needed is a design allowing for heightened safety for users of the inflatable.